My Funny Valentine
by j-rizzolis
Summary: Arizona finds a valentine where she least expected.


**Title: **My Funny Valentine

**Author: **xxCallicaTruLovexx

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Arizona finds a valentine where she least expected it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this story. Al characters belong to their rightful owners.

Arizona quickly wiped away the tears before they could fall. Ever since Addison had returned, it had been downhill for her and Callie. Callie had quickly left her girlfriend's and started spending endless time with her friend. Arizona was fine with it in the beginning, but then their friendship quickly turned into something more.

It was like a slow moving car crash. Arizona realized what was happening before it hit her. Callie was leaving her for her best friend, stating that she had always been in love with the red head, but never knew how to act upon her feelings. And Addison obviously reciprocated those same feelings.

So now Arizona sat in Joe's, slowly letting reality slip away one shot at a time. She knew she was better than this. There were people out there who wanted her. Or at least there had to be someone. There was someone for everyone, right? She didn't even glance up when a figure sat in the seat next to her's and she didn't react when a male voice ordered a scotch.

"I heard what happened. I'm sorry. I...I know what it feels like," Mark stated.

"Really? You really know what it feels like to have your heart ripped out and stomped on by the one person that you ever truly loved?" Arizona asked, her voice sounding more volatile then se meant. Mark nodded his head and looked down into his glass before he spoke.

"I thought I loved Addison once. Hell, I did love her. But then she left me for her husband. That's how I ended up here. I came to get her back. Did you know that we were supposed to have a baby?" Mark asked, his sad gray eyes meeting Arizona's equally sad blue ones.

"I didn't know that," Arizona said, dropping her gaze from his.

"He or she would've been four this past August. Addison aborted it because she didn't think I would've been a good enough father and besides, she wanted Derek's baby, not mine. I can't say I really blame her."

"I'm so sorry, Mark," Arizona said, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. Mark finished his scotch and ordered another, quickly downing it as well.

"Let's get out of here," Mark said suddenly, standing up as he threw some cash on the bar to cover their drinks.

"What?" Arizona asked, slightly taken aback.

"It's Valentine's Day. We aren't a couple of sad saps who should spend the whole night in a bar drinking away our sorrows. Okay, well maybe we are, but we shouldn't act like it," Mark said.

"Mark, I don't think this is a good idea," Arizona said, rising from her barstool.

"Come on, Robbins, don't you know how to have fun?"

"Well yea, but..."

"No buts, Blondie. So what do you say, will you be my valentine?"

"Yes," Arizona smiled.

"I never thought riding a ferry boat could be so much fun," Arizona said as she and Mark made their way off of the barge.

"Well, you never know how much fun something is until you try it," Mark smiled, his signature McSteamy grin making its first appearance of the night.

"Then I guess I should try new things more often," Arizona replied, her dimples flashing in Mark's direction.

"Maybe you should," Mark echoed before stepping closer to her and pushing his lips to hers, one hand went to her neck while one gripped her waist. Arizona found herself sighing into the kiss as her hands cupped his face, holding him to her. Mark ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for permission. Arizona opened her mouth in response and their tongues tangled together.

Arizona pulled away with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Do you know that you are the first guy that's kissed me?" Arizona asked as Mark's thumb brushed across her cheek.

"It isn't possible," Mark smiled.

"It is. I've never kissed a guy. Well, until now that is," Arizona smiled, a slight blush creeping over her cheeks.

"And the verdict is?"

"A seven. No, a nine. You're not a bad kisser Mark Sloan."

"You're not too bad yourself, Robbins."

There was a brief second of silence where neither knew what to say. Arizona looked around quickly before looking up at Mark.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mark," Arizona smiled, her eyes meeting his.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

FIN


End file.
